


At First Glance

by Snapjack



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Episode: s07e04 The Spoils of War, F/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 15:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapjack/pseuds/Snapjack
Summary: She sees Jon Snow for the first time and thinks, *gods, he’s short*.





	At First Glance

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go as always to my peerless beta, JenTheSweetie, who ran the timer for this 20-minute challenge.

She sees Jon Snow for the first time and thinks, **_gods_** _he’s_ _short_. Kings don’t tend to be short, and those that are tend to be tiresomely easy to topple. Small, strutting shouters are weak leaders, despised by their people. The tidal wave of rumor that she pushes ahead of her takes care of the fear; by the time she arrives, their advisers are usually lining up to help them to the scaffold. So when her next thought ( _“This will be **easy**.”_) turns out to be the most incorrect thought she has ever had, Danaerys Targaryan is annoyed.

 

First he won’t bend the knee.

 

Then he wants to talk about dragonglass.

 

Then he wants to show her a cave drawing—a childishly laughable ploy, but he is so earnest about it that she actually starts to wonder if he has any guile in him at all. Guilelessness is an interesting quality, in a king. It’s one you don’t see often, and those that have it don’t tend to rule long. Fools and drunkards, simpletons from long lines of inbreeding.

“Whatever Jon Snow is or isn’t,” Tyrion interjects from his place by the fire, “he’s not a simpleton.”

“I know,” says Danaerys with some irritation. It doesn’t help her figure out what he **is**.

 

First he advises her not to burn cities.

 

Then he pets one of her dragons on the nose.

 

Who does that? Danaerys’s head is beginning to hurt. She wishes that Jon Snow would do something disagreeable, or unlikeable, or unreasonable beyond not bending the knee, which (Tyrion maddeningly points out) is not unreasonable from Jon Snow’s perspective, with a homeland full of unruly wildlings and fractious lords who haven’t met a Targaryen who wasn’t homicidally mad. If she could go back in time and kick her grandfather in the shins, she would.

 

Of course, then she would probably be burnt alive.

 

This is getting very complicated.

 

Now Jon Snow wants to take men beyond the wall and gather up a member of the enchanted, walking dead in a sack—like a rabbit. Danaerys is beginning to wonder if his height means that all the crazy in his line has simply been concentrated.

 

He still won’t bend the knee.


End file.
